


1, 2, 3, More

by shonn



Category: The West Wing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Allison Janney/Stockard Channing
Kudos: 4





	1, 2, 3, More

Allison heard her before seeing her, the voice unmistakable and the laugh distinctive. Making her way toward the sound, Allison excused herself through the crowd gathered around the object of her interest. When Stockard glanced up to see Allison hovering at the side of her circle of admirers, she smiled with genuine affection.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I believe you know the willowy figure trying to blend in between Mark and Jack, and if you don’t, you should.”

Stockard held out her hand, and a blushing Allison took it and was immediately tugged into the middle of the group. She wanted to say something witty to diffuse the sudden tension, but standing by Stockard’s side, she felt comfortable despite the number of faces staring at her. She lost interest in everyone else’s opinion as her skin warmed where it touched Stockard’s.

“Allison and I have to discuss a scene we’ll be shooting tomorrow. Please excuse us.”

“Business before pleasure,” said one of the men, possibly Mark, and Stockard smirked.

“If that’s what you want to believe,” she said and walked away, pulling Allison with her, nervous chuckling following them.

As soon as they were outside of the exhibit room, Allison breathed a sigh of relief, which caused Stockard’s smile to reappear.

“If you didn’t want to come, why did you?” Stockard asked as they made their way down a long hallway. The light was thinning as they made several turns, the emergency beacons guiding them through the maze.

Allison shrugged and then realized Stockard couldn’t see her.

“You were here,” Allison mumbled, her throat tight with disuse.

“Hmmm?” Stockard said and then, “Aha.” She opened the door to an office and walked inside, Allison trailing her. The lights were already on. “Now, why did you come?” she said as she shut and locked the door behind them. Allison tried to read the name printed across the smoky glass before pressing her back to it.

“Because I needed to.”

Stockard took a step toward her. “Was that the only reason?”

Allison smiled weakly but reached out to pull Stockard to her, her hands resting gently on Stockard’s waist and her eyes sliding closed as Stockard reclined against her, Stockard’s hands resting on Allison’s shoulders.

“You know why,” Allison said.

“You wanted to kiss me again.”

Allison laughed, Stockard’s hair tickling her cheek. “I did.” She took a deep breath, and her mood turned somber. “I do.”

“You couldn’t wait until tomorrow.”

“I couldn’t.”

“So what’s taking you so long now?”

Before Allison could respond, she felt a gentle pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes to stare directly into Stockard’s. They kept their gazes locked as Allison deepened the kiss, her eyelids dropping as a soft moan escaped her.

Pulling away slightly, Stockard began nibbling on Allison’s bottom lip, and Allison wilted further against the door.

“You kissed me,” she said. Her voice was rough – husky and shaky. 

“I did.”

“I was going to kiss you.”

“Are you complaining?” Stockard asked.

Allison shook her head. “I just thought it would be fair for me to get the second kiss since you got the first.”

“I got tired of waiting for you.”

Allison nodded. “This afternoon, why did you kiss me?”

Stockard allowed her hands to slip down Allison’s shoulders and arms, eventually pulling Allison’s hands from her waist and intertwining their fingers.

“I got tired of waiting for you,” she repeated.

Allison smiled but remained silent for a long moment. Finally, she said, “I’ve had a crush on you since _Grease_. Getting to work with you has been a dream come true.”

“But?” Stockard prompted when Allison didn’t continue.

“But kissing you is even better than I imagined.”

Stockard’s laugh was startling, and she leaned her forehead against Allison’s chest before turning her head so that her ear was over Allison’s heart.

“What’s your next move?”

“Hmm?” Allison said, distracted. Stockard nipped at the exposed skin of Allison’s throat. Allison flinched in surprise but relaxed when Stockard’s tongue replaced her teeth against Allison’s skin. 

“I asked you a question. What’s your next move?” Stockard said.

“Are you going home with me tonight?” Allison countered. She felt Stockard shrug.

“Should I?”

“Yes,” Allison said but then added, “No, not yet. I…I need to know why you kissed me this afternoon.”

Stockard sighed. “For the past five years, we’ve been flirting. Not you flirting with me but us flirting with each other. You’re a smart girl, Allison. I would think you would know why I kissed you this afternoon.”

“It took you long enough,” Allison said after another long moment of silence.

“Look who’s talking,” Stockard said. 

“I knew you’d eventually get around to it.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“I wanted to make sure...” Allison grew thoughtful, her face softening with insecurity. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I needed to know you felt something more than just a physical attraction.”

“I’m not in love with you yet,” Stockard said.

“That’s okay,” Allison responded, her confidence returning with every stroke of Stockard's finger aross her wrist. “I can wait.”

Stockard leaned back from Allison’s arms to look at Allison, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. “You sound certain it will happen.”

“I was right about the kissing, wasn’t I? I have faith. Plus, now that I can do this...” Allison kissed Stockard lightly on the mouth. “...I know it won’t take long to convince you.”

“Oh, really? Well, then, please continue with your plan,” Stockard said. "I can't wait forever."

Allison laughed, but then leaned forward, capturing Stockard's lips in their third - but not last - kiss.


End file.
